ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1973 in music
This is a list of music-related events in 1973. __TOC__ 's Tony Stevens in 1973]] in 1973]] in 1973]] in 1973]] Events January–April *January 9 – Mick Jagger's request for a Japanese visa is rejected on account of a 1969 drug conviction, putting an abrupt end to The Rolling Stones' plans to perform in Japan during their forthcoming tour. *January 14 **Elvis Presley's Aloha From Hawaii Via Satellite television special is broadcast in over 40 countries around the world. **Grateful Dead bassist Phil Lesh is arrested for drug possession at his Marin County home. *January 18 – The Rolling Stones' benefit concert for Nicaraguan earthquake victims raises over $350,000. On December 22, 1972, an earthquake destroyed Managua, the capital of Nicaragua. *January 21 – The Rolling Stones open their Pacific tour of Hawaii, Australia and New Zealand in Honolulu, Hawaii. *January 30 – Kiss perform their first concert, at the Coventry Club in Queens. *February 2 - The Midnight Special makes its debut as a regular series on NBC. Helen Reddy is the featured artist. *February 14 – David Bowie collapses from exhaustion after a performance at New York's Madison Square Garden. *February 18 - The King Biscuit Flower Hour is first broadcast with performances by Blood, Sweat & Tears, The Mahavishnu Orchestra, and new artist Bruce Springsteen. *March 1 **The Joffrey Ballet's Deuce Coupe Ballet opens. The ballet is set entirely to music by The Beach Boys. **Pink Floyd releases The Dark Side of the Moon, which goes on to become one of the best-selling albums of all time. The album debuts on the Billboard 200 on March 17, reaches #1 on April 28, and eventually logs the all-time record of 741 weeks on that chart. *March 5 – Jimi Hendrix's former personal manager, Michael Jeffery, is killed in a plane crash. Jeffery was travelling from Majorca to England. All passengers on board the plane were killed. *March 6 – The New York Office of the US Immigration Department cancels John Lennon's visa extension five days after granting it. *March 7 – The director of talent acquisition at Columbia Records, John H. Hammond, suffers a non-fatal heart attack following a performance by one of his most recent finds, Bruce Springsteen. *March 8 – Paul McCartney is fined $240 after pleading guilty to charges of growing marijuana outside his Scottish farm. *March 14 - The singers Stephen Stills and Véronique Sanson are married near Guildford, England. *March 24 – Lou Reed is bitten on the buttocks by a fan during a concert in Buffalo, New York. *April 2 – Capitol Records releases two collections of The Beatles' greatest hits, The Beatles 1962-1966 and The Beatles 1967-1970 (commonly referred to as the "Red Album" and the "Blue Album", respectively). *April 7 – In Luxembourg, the 18th Eurovision Song Contest is won by Luxembourg for the second consecutive year, this time with "Tu te reconnaîtras", sung by Anne-Marie David. Spain finish in second place with "Eres Tú", sung by Mocedades; the United Kingdom finish third with Cliff Richard singing "Power to All Our Friends". The top three placed songs become international hits. *April 16 – Paul McCartney's first solo television special, James Paul McCartney, airs on ABC. The special includes performances by McCartney and Wings. May–August *May 4 – July 29 – Led Zeppelin embarks on a tour of the United States, during which they set the record for highest attendance for a concert, 56,800, at the Tampa Stadium in Tampa, Florida. The record was previously held by The Beatles. Performances for the movie The Song Remains the Same are also filmed. *May 9 – Mick Jagger adds $150,000 of his own money to the $350,000 raised by The Rolling Stones' January 18 benefit concert for the victims of the Nicaraguan earthquake. *May 12 - David Bowie is the first rock artist to perform at Earls Court Exhibition Centre. *May 23 - Don Robey sells Duke Records, Peacock Records and Backbeat Records to ABC Dunhill Records. *May 25 – Mike Oldfield's Tubular Bells becomes the first release on Richard Branson's newly-launched Virgin label. *June 4 - Ronnie Lane plays his last show with Faces at the Edmonton Sundown in London. Lane had informed the band three weeks earlier that he was quitting. *June 15 - The first Istanbul International Music Festival opens. *June 16 - Benjamin Britten's opera Death in Venice, receives its première at Snape Maltings. *June 29 - The Scorpions play their first gig with Uli Roth at a festival in Vechta. Roth was originally intended as a temporary replacement for Michael Schenker, who had just been snapped up by U.F.O. earlier in the month. *June 30 - Ian Gillan quits Deep Purple. *July 1 – Slade play a sell-out Earls Court in London after two number one singles this year. *July 3 – David Bowie 'retires' his stage persona Ziggy Stardust in front of a shocked audience at the Hammersmith Odeon at the end of his British tour. *July 4 – Slade drummer Don Powell is critically injured in a car crash in Wolverhampton; his 20-year-old girlfriend is killed. With his life in danger, the band's future is left in the balance. Powell recovered after surgery, and was able to join the band ten weeks later in New York, to record "Merry Xmas Everybody". *July 13 - The Everly Brothers break up.Queen releases their debut album. *July 15 - Ray Davies of The Kinks makes an emotional outburst during a performance at White City Stadium, announcing he is quitting the group. He later recants the statement. *July 28 – Summer Jam at Watkins Glen rock festival is attended by 600,000, who see The Allman Brothers Band, The Band, and the Grateful Dead. *August 6 - Stevie Wonder is seriously injured in a car accident outside Durham, North Carolina, spending the next four days in a coma. *August 20 - The London Symphony Orchestra becomes the first British orchestra to take part in the Salzburg Festival. *August 25 - The Allman Brothers nearly suffer another tragedy when Butch Trucks crashes his car near Macon, Georgia, not far from where Duane Allman was killed two years earlier. Trucks survives with only a broken leg. September–December *September 1 – The Rolling Stones open their European tour in Vienna, Austria. *September 20 – Jim Croce, Maury Muehleisen and four others die in a plane crash in Louisiana. *September 22 – Benita Valente makes her debut with the Metropolitan Opera, singing Pamina in The Magic Flute. *September 23 - The Roxy Theatre opens in West Hollywood, California. *September 27 - Don Kirshner's Rock Concert premieres on syndicated television with a performance by The Rolling Stones. *October 13 – Family play their last concert at De Montfort Hall at Leicester Polytechnic (now De Montfort University) before splitting up for good. A farewell party at a local Holiday Inn after the show ends in a good-natured melee, with people jumping in or pushed into the motel pool. *October 17 - The 1973 oil crisis begins, causing shortages of the vinyl needed to manufacture records. A number of new albums are either delayed or only available in limited quantities until after the holiday season. *October 19 – The Who release Quadrophenia, one of their most critically acclaimed albums. *October 20 – Queen Elizabeth II opens Sydney Opera House. *November 1 - Kiss becomes the first act signed to Neil Bogart's new label, Casablanca Records. *November 20 - The Who open their Quadrophenia US tour with a concert at San Francisco's Cow Palace, but drummer Keith Moon passes out and has to be carried off the stage. 19-year old fan Scot Halpin is selected from the audience to finish the show. *December 3 - CBGB music club opens in Manhattan. *December 15 - Jermaine Jackson marries Hazel Gordy, daughter of Motown Records executive Barry Gordy. *December 25 – Universal Pictures releases The Sting, reviving interest in the ragtime music of Scott Joplin. *December 31 **Brothers Malcolm and Angus Young perform under the name AC/DC at the former Sydney nightclub 'Chequers' for their New Year's Eve party. **The second annual New Year's Rockin' Eve airs on NBC, with performances by Tower of Power, Billy Preston and The Pointer Sisters. Unknown dates * Royal Manchester College of Music and the Northern School of Music merge to create the Royal Northern College of Music. *The Santa Fe Chamber Music Festival is launched, with Pablo Casals as its president. * U.F.O. signs a contract with Chrysalis Records. Bands formed *''See Musical groups established in 1973'' Bands disbanded *''See Musical groups disestablished in 1973'' Albums released January February March April May June July August September October November December Release date unknown *''Abbiamo tutti un blues da piangere'' - Perigeo *''Afrodisiac'' – Fela Kuti *''Amabutho'' - Ladysmith Black Mambazo *''And I Love You So'' – Perry Como *''Any Day Now'' – Scott Walker *''Aquashow'' - Elliott Murphy *''Attempted Mustache'' – Loudon Wainwright III *''Basic Miles'' – Miles Davis *''Behind Closed Doors'' – Charlie Rich *''Betty Davis'' – Betty Davis *''Bummm!'' - Locomotiv GT *''Blackboard Jungle Dub'' – Lee Perry *''Canto Por Travesura'' – Víctor Jara *''Le Cimetière des arlequins'' - Ange *''Chemins de Terre'' - Alan Stivell *''Concerto delle menti'' - Pholas Dactylus *''Conference of the Birds'' – Dave Holland *''Cosmic Slop'' – Funkadelic *''Double Diamond'' – If *''Dublin Street Songs / Through Dublin City'' - Frank Harte *''Dueling Banjos'' – Eric Weissberg and Steve Mandel *''Earth'' - Vangelis *''Electric Jewels'' – April Wine *''Farewell to Paradise'' – Emitt Rhodes *''The Faust Tapes'' – Faust *''Felona e Sorona'' – Le Orme *''4'' – The Chieftains *''For Real!'' - Ruben and the Jets *''Fresh Liver'' – The Scaffold *''Grimms'' – Grimms *''Les Granges Brûlées'' - Jean Michel Jarre *''Have a Good Time for Me'' - Jonathan Edwards *''I've Got So Much to Give'' – Barry White *''Inside'' – Eloy *''Join Inn'' – Ash Ra Tempel *''Julien'' – Dalida *''Komm auf meine Insel'' - Die Flippers *''A Letter to Myself'' – The Chi-Lites *''Lifemask'' – Roy Harper *''Live in Japan: Spring Tour 1973'' – Donovan *''Looking Back'' - Leon Russell *''Lucy & Carly – The Simon Sisters Sing for Children'' – The Simon Sisters *''Marjory Razorblade'' – Kevin Coyne *''Mekanïk Destruktïw Kommandöh'' – Magma *''Milagre Dos Peixes'' – Milton Nascimento *''Neu! 2'' – Neu! *''Newport Jazz Festival: Live at Carnegie Hall'' – Ella Fitzgerald *''Night Vision'' – Bruce Cockburn *''On the Road to Freedom'' – Alvin Lee *''Oooh So Good 'n Blues'' – Taj Mahal *''Palepoli'' - Osanna *''Pipedream'' – Alan Hull (solo début) *''Plain and Simple'' – The Dubliners *''Planxty'' – Planxty (début) *''Precious Lord: New Recordings of the Great Songs of Thomas A. Dorsey'' (various artists) *''Pretty Much Your Standard Ranch Stash'' – Mike Nesmith *''Ragas'' – Ravi Shankar *''Right Now!'' - Little Richard *''Rock On'' – David Essex *''Rockin' Duck'' – Grimms *''Rufus'' – Rufus (début) *''Sextant'' – Herbie Hancock *''Shotgun Willie'' – Willie Nelson *''Sings in Italian for you'' – Dalida *''Solitaire'' – Andy Williams *''Solo Concerts: Bremen/Lausanne'' – Keith Jarrett *''Songs That Made America Famous'' – Patrick Sky *''Spinners'' – The Spinners *''Starring Rosi'' – Ash Ra Tempel *''Stretch'' – Scott Walker *''The Supremes Live! In Japan'' - Supremes - Live *''The Táin'' - Horslips *''Take Love Easy'' – Ella Fitzgerald and Joe Pass *''Tower of Power'' – Tower of Power *''Twice Removed from Yesterday'' – Robin Trower *''Viva Chile!'' - Inti-Illimani *''The Well Below the Valley'' – Planxty *''Wizzard Brew'' – Wizzard (début) *''Yeah!'' – Brownsville Station *''Zarathustra'' - Museo Rosenbach Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1973. Other selected hit singles *"5:15" – The Who *"All the Way from Memphis" – Mott the Hoople *"Also Sprach Zarathustra (2001)" – Deodato *"Armed and Extremely Dangerous" – First Choice *"Bad Bad Leroy Brown" – Jim Croce *"Basketball Jones" – Cheech and Chong *"Be" – Neil Diamond *"Behind Closed Doors" – Charlie Rich *"Blinded By the Light" – Bruce Springsteen *"Blockbuster!" – The Sweet *"Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" – Bette Midler *"Brother Louie" – Hot Chocolate *"Call Me (Come Back Home)" – Al Green *"Candle in the Wind" – Elton John *"Caroline" – Status Quo *"C'est pour toi" (French version of "Touch the Wind") - Mocedades *"China Grove" – The Doobie Brothers *"Cindy Incidentally" – Faces *"The Cisco Kid" – War *"Could It Be I'm Falling in Love" – The Spinners *"The Cover Of "Rolling Stone"" - Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show *"Cum on Feel the Noize" – Slade *"Daddy's Home" – Jermaine Jackson *"Daisy a Day" – Jud Strunk *"Dancin' (On a Saturday Night)" – Barry Blue *"Dancing in the Moonlight" – King Harvest *"Daniel" – Elton John *"Daydreamer"/"The Puppy Song" – David Cassidy *"The Dean and I" – 10cc *"Delta Dawn" – Helen Reddy *"Diamond Girl" – Seals and Crofts *"Do It Again" – Steely Dan *"Do You Wanna Dance" – Barry Blue *"Do You Wanna Dance?" – Bette Midler *"Don't Expect Me to be Your Friend" – Lobo *"Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight" – James Taylor *"Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo (Heartbreaker) – The Rolling Stones *"Dream On" – Aerosmith *"Drive-In Saturday" – David Bowie *"D'yer Mak'er" – Led Zeppelin *"Elected" – Alice Cooper *"Eye Level" – Simon Park Orchestra *"Feelin' Stronger Every Day" – Chicago *"Frankenstein" – Edgar Winter Group *"Get Down" – Gilbert O'Sullivan *"Goin' Home" – The Osmonds *"Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" – Elton John *"Gypsy Man" – War *"Half-Breed" – Cher *"A Hard Rain's a-Gonna Fall" – Bryan Ferry *"Heartbeat, It's a Lovebeat" – DeFranco Family *"Helen Wheels" – Paul McCartney and Wings *"Hell Raiser" – The Sweet *"Hello Hooray" – Alice Cooper *"Hello, It's Me" – Todd Rundgren *"Help It Along/Tomorrow is Rising" – Cliff Richard *"Here I Am (Come and Take Me)" – Al Green *"Hi, Hi, Hi"/"C Moon" – Wings *"Higher Ground" – Stevie Wonder *"Hocus Pocus" – Focus *"I Believe In You (You Believe in Me)" – Johnny Taylor *"I Got a Name" – Jim Croce *"I Wanna Be With You" – Raspberries *"I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" – Wizzard *"I'm Doing Fine Now" – New York City *"I'm Gonna Love You Just a Little More Baby" – Barry White *"I'm Just a Singer (In a Rock and Roll Band)" – The Moody Blues *"I've Been Hurt" – Guy Darrell *"I've Got to Use My Imagination" – Gladys Knight & The Pips *"If You Don't Know Me By Now" – Harold Melvin and the Blue Notes *"If You Want Me To Stay" – Sly and The Family Stone *"Jambalaya (On the Bayou)" – John Fogerty *"The Jean Genie" – David Bowie *"Jimmy Loves Mary Ann" – Looking Glass *"The Joker" – Steve Miller Band *"Just You 'N' Me" – Chicago *"Keep On Truckin'" – Eddie Kendricks *"Keeper of the Castle" – The Four Tops *"Killing Me Softly with His Song" – Roberta Flack *"Kodachrome" – Paul Simon *"Lamplight" – David Essex *"The Laughing Gnome" – David Bowie *"Leave Me Alone (Ruby Red Dress)" – Helen Reddy *"Let It Ride" – Bachman–Turner Overdrive *"Let's Get It On" – Marvin Gaye *"Let Me Be There" – Olivia Newton-John *"Let Me In" – The Osmonds *"Life on Mars?" – David Bowie *"Live and Let Die" – Wings *"Living For the City" – Stevie Wonder *"Long Train Runnin'" – The Doobie Brothers *"Love Isn't Easy (But It Sure Is Hard Enough)" - Abba *"Love Train" – The O'Jays *"Loves Me Like a Rock" – Paul Simon (with The Dixie Hummingbirds) *"Mama Loo" – Les Humphries Singers *"Masterpiece" – The Temptations *"Me and Mrs. Jones" – Billy Paul *"Merry Xmas Everybody" – Slade *"Midnight Train to Georgia" – Gladys Knight and The Pips *"Midnight Rider" – Gregg Allman *"Mind Games" – John Lennon *"Money" – Pink Floyd *"The Morning After" – Maureen McGovern *"The Most Beautiful Girl" – Charlie Rich *"My Coo-Ca-Choo" – Alvin Stardust *"My Friend Stan" – Slade *"My Love" – Paul McCartney & Wings *"My Maria" - B. W. Stevenson *"My Music" – Loggins and Messina *"Natural High" – Bloodstone *"Neither One of Us (Wants to Be the First to Say Goodbye)" – Gladys Knight & the Pips *"The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia" – Vicki Lawrence *"Nina, Pretty Ballerina ABBA *"No More Mr. Nice Guy" – Alice Cooper *"Nutbush City Limits – Ike and Tina Turner *"Oh, Babe, What Would You Say" – Hurricane Smith *"One and One is One" – Medicine Head *"One of a Kind (Love Affair)" – The Spinners *"Painted Ladies" – Ian Thomas *"Paper Plane" – Status Quo *"Paper Roses" – Marie Osmond *"Photograph" – Ringo Starr *"Pick Up The Pieces" – Hudson Ford *"Pillow Talk" – Sylvia *"Playground in My Mind" – Clint Holmes *"Power to All Our Friends" – Cliff Richard *"Ramblin' Man" – Allman Brothers Band *"Reelin' in the Years" – Steely Dan *"Relay" – The Who *"Right Place Wrong Time" – Dr. John *"The Right Thing To Do" – Carly Simon *"Ring Ring" – ABBA *"Rock On" – David Essex *"Rocky Mountain High" – John Denver *"Rocky Mountain Way" – Joe Walsh *"Roll Away the Stone" – Mott the Hoople *"Roll Over Beethoven" – Electric Light Orchestra *"Rubber Bullets" – 10cc *"Sail On, Sailor" – The Beach Boys *"Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" – Elton John *"See My Baby Jive" – Wizzard *"Shambala" – Three Dog Night *"Show and Tell" – Al Wilson *"Sing" – The Carpenters *"Sitting" – Cat Stevens *"Skweeze Me, Pleeze Me" – Slade *"Smarty Pants" – First Choice *"Smoke on the Water" – Deep Purple *"Sorrow" – David Bowie *"Soul Makossa" – Manu Dibango *"Space Race" – Billy Preston *"Stir It Up" – Johnny Nash *"Stuck in the Middle with You" – Stealers Wheel *"Superstition" – Stevie Wonder *"Sylvia" – Focus *"Take Me High" – Cliff Richard *"Take Me to the Mardi Gras" – Paul Simon *"Time in a Bottle" – Jim Croce *"That Lady, Pt. 1 & 2" – The Isley Brothers *"Top of the World" – The Carpenters *"Touch Me in the Morning" – Diana Ross *"Trouble Man" – Marvin Gaye *"Tu te reconnaîtras" - Anne-Marie David *"Turn Around and Touch Me" – The Shadows *"Walk on the Wild Side" - Lou Reed *"We May Never Pass This Way (Again)" – Seals and Crofts *"Welcome Home" – Peters and Lee *"Whisky in the Jar" – Thin Lizzy *"Why Me" – Kris Kristofferson *"Wildflower" – Skylark *"Will It Go Around in Circles" – Billy Preston *"Wonderful Dream (Tu Te Reconnaîtras)" – Anne-Marie David (Eurovision winner) *"Won't Somebody Dance With Me" – Lynsey de Paul *"The World Is A Ghetto" – War *"Yesterday Once More" – The Carpenters *"You Are the Sunshine of My Life" – Stevie Wonder *"You're So Vain" – Carly Simon *"Young Love" – Donny Osmond *"Your Mama Don't Dance" – Kenny Loggins & Jim Messina Published popular music * "And I Love You So" w.m. Don McLean * "Candle in the Wind" w. Bernie Taupin m. Elton John * "I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song" w.m. Jim Croce * "I've Got to Use My Imagination" w.m. Gerry Goffin & Barry Goldberg * "Last Song" w.m. Lawrence Wayne Evoy * "Liaisons" w.m. Stephen Sondheim from the musical A Little Night Music * "Midnight Train to Georgia" w.m. Jim Weatherly * "Misdemeanor" w.m. Foster Sylvers * "Nadia's Theme" m. Barry DeVorzon and Perry Botkin, Jr., from the TV soap opera The Young and the Restless * "(Say Has Anybody Seen) My Sweet Gypsy Rose" w.m. Irwin Levine & L. Russell Brown * "Piano Man" w.m. Billy Joel * "Send in the Clowns" w.m. Stephen Sondheim from the musical A Little Night Music *"Stuck in the Middle with You" w.m. Joe Egan & Gerry Rafferty * "There Used To Be A Ballpark" w.m. Joe Raposo * "Top of the World" w.m. John Bettis & Richard Carpenter * "The Way We Were" w. Alan Bergman & Marilyn Bergman m. Marvin Hamlisch from the film The Way We Were * "Yesterday Once More" w.m. John Bettis & Richard Carpenter Classical music *Jean Absil – Concerto for Piano and Orchestra No. 3 *William Alwyn – Fantasy Sonata for flute and harp *Gloria Coates – Music on Open Strings (Symphony no. 1) *George Crumb – Makrokosmos, Volume II for amplified piano *Alberto Ginastera – String Quartet no. 3 *Lou Harrison – Organ Concerto with Percussion *Anthony Iannaccone – Rituals *Frank Martin – Requiem *Luigi Nono – Canto per il Vietnam *Carl Orff – De Temporum Fine Comoedia *Dmitri Shostakovich – Six Poems of Marina Tsvetaeva, op. 143 farewell tour, 1973]] Opera *de la Figo – Bronski eu Lot *Nikolai Korndorf – Feast in the Time of Plague Musical theater * Gigi (Alan Jay Lerner and Frederick Loewe) – Broadway production * Grease London production * Gypsy (Jule Styne and Stephen Sondheim) – London production opened at the Piccadilly Theatre on May 29 starring Angela Lansbury, Barrie Ingham and Zan Charisse * Irene Broadway revival * The King and I (Rodgers & Hammerstein) – London revival * A Little Night Music (Stephen Sondheim) – Broadway production * No, No, Nanette (Irving Caesar, Otto Harbach, Vincent Youmans) – London revival * The Pajama Game (Richard Adler and Jerry Ross) – Broadway revival * Pippin London production * Raisin Broadway production * The Rocky Horror Show (Richard O'Brien) – London production * Seesaw Broadway production opened at the Uris Theatre on March 18 and ran for 296 performances * Treasure Island London production opened at the Mermaid Theatre on December 17. Starred Bernard Miles, Jonathan Scott Taylor and Spike Milligan. * Two Gentleman of Verona - London production Musical films *''Allá en el Norte'' *''Andrea'' *''Dnestrovskiye melodii'' *''Godspell'' *''Jaal'' *''Jesus Christ Superstar'' *''Lost Horizon'' *''Maria d'Oro und Bello Blue'' *''Robin Hood'' *''Tom Sawyer'' Births *January 9 – Sean Paul, reggae and dancehall artist *January 12 **Hande Yener, Turkish singer **Matt Wong (Reel Big Fish) *January 13 - Juan Diego Flórez, Peruvian operatic tenor *February 21 – Justin Sane, singer, guitarist and songwriter *February 22 **Gustavo Assis-Brasil, Brazilian guitarist **Scott Phillips, drummer *February 24 – Chris Fehn, American rock percussionist (Slipknot) *February 26 – André Tanneberger, German DJ *March 1 – Ryan Peake, Canadian rock musician (Nickelback) *March 10 – Dan Swanö, Swedish musician *March 17 – Caroline Corr, Irish drummer (The Corrs) *March 25 – Anders Fridén, Swedish vocalist *April 3 – Marija Gluvakov, pianist *April 4 – Kelly Price, soul singer *April 29 – Mike Hogan, Irish bassist (The Cranberries) *May 2 – Justin Burnett, film score composer *May 5 – Casino Versus Japan, electronic musician *May 14 **Natalie Appleton, British singer (All Saints) **Shanice, American singer *May 17 – Joshua Homme, guitarist and vocalist of Queens of the Stone Age *May 23 – Jacopo Gianninoto, Italian musician *May 26 - Magdalena Kožená, Czech mezzo-soprano *June 9 - Jana Sýkorová, Czech operatic contralto *June 10 **Faith Evans, singer, songwriter, record producer and actress **Flesh-N-Bone, American rapper *June 13 – Cheryl "Coko" Clemons, American singer (SWV) *June 23 – Marie N, Latvian Eurovision-winning singer *June 26 – Gretchen Wilson, American singer *July 4 – Gackt, singer, songwriter, and musician *July 5 – Bengt Lagerberg, Swedish drummer (The Cardigans) *July 11 – Andrew Bird, singer-songwriter *July 15 – Buju Banton, reggae/dancehall artist *July 22 - Aleksey Igudesman, Russian violinist, composer, conductor and actor *July 23 – Fran Healy, British singer (Travis) *July 25 - Dani Filth, Israeli-born musician (Cradle of Filth) *July 29 – Wanya Morris, American singer (Boyz II Men) *August 8 – Scott Stapp, American singer (Creed) *August 9 - Meg Okura, jazz violinist, ehru player and composer *August 12 – Grey DeLisle, American voice actress and singer *August 15 – Adnan Sami, British born singer, music composer, pianist *August 22 **Beenie Man, reggae/dancehall artist **Howie Dorough, American singer (Backstreet Boys) *September 1 – J.D. Fortune, Canadian rock singer (INXS) *September 12 - Dorota Miśkiewicz, Polish singer, songwriter, composer and violinist *September 14 – Nas, American rapper *September 17 - Amy Black, operatic mezzo-soprano (d. 2009) *September 18 – Ami Onuki, Japanese singer *September 22 **Yoo Chae-yeong, South Korean singer and actress **Martin Owen (BBC Symphony Orchestra) *September 26 – Julienne Davis, American actress/model/singer *September 29 - Alfie Boe, tenor *October 2 **Proof American Rapper and member of D12 (d. 2006) **Lene Nystrøm, Norwegian singer (Aqua) **LaTocha Scott, American singer **Verka Serduchka, Ukrainian pop star *October 9 – Terry Balsamo, American guitarist *November 3 **Sticky Fingaz, American rapper (onyx) **Mick Thomson, guitarist of Slipknot *November 9 – Nick Lachey, American singer (98 Degrees) *November 10 – Jacqui Abbott, English singer (The Beautiful South) *November 11 – Jason White, American rock musician (Green Day) *November 28 – Jade Puget (AFI) *December 8 – Corey Taylor, vocalist of Slipknot *December 9 - Bárbara Padilla, operatic soprano *December 11 – Mos Def, rapper *December 17 - Eddie Fisher (OneRepublic) *December 27 – Kristoffer Zegers, Dutch composer *December 29 – Pimp C, American rapper (d. 2007) Deaths *January 16 – Clara Ward, gospel singer, 48 (stroke) *January 23 – Kid Ory, jazz trombonist and bandleader, 86 *February 3 – Andy Razaf, composer, poet and lyricist, 77 *February 19 **Joseph Szigeti, violinist, 80 **Leon Washington, jazz saxophonist, 63 (leukemia) *February 28 - Terig Tucci, Argentine composer, violinist, pianist, and mandolinist, 75 *March 5 – Michael Jeffery, Jimi Hendrix's personal manager *March 8 – Ron Pigpen McKernan, musician and songwriter (Grateful Dead), 27 (stomach hemorrhage) *March 12 - Esther Ballou, music educator, organist and composer, 57 *March 19 - Lauritz Melchior, Wagnerian tenor, 82 *March 26 ** Safford Cape, American composer and musicologist, 66 ** Noël Coward, composer and dramatist, 73 *March 28 - Gertrude Johnson, coloratura soprano, 78 *April 18 – Willie 'The Lion' Smith, US jazz pianist, 79 *May 9 - Mark Wessel, pianist and composer, 79 *May 21 – Vaughn Monroe, US singer and bandleader, 61 *May 27 - Ilona Kabos, Hungarian-British pianist and teacher, 79 *June 4 - Murry Wilson, musician and record producer, 55 *June 8 - Tubby Hayes, jazz musician, 38 (during heart surgery) *July 3 **Betty Grable, US actress and singer, 56 (lung cancer) **Karel Ančerl, conductor, 65 *July 6 – Otto Klemperer, conductor, 88 *July 11 – Alexander Mosolov, Russian composer, 72 *July 15 – Clarence White, guitarist (The Byrds), 29 (road accident) *August 2 - Rosetta Pampanini, operatic soprano, 76 *August 4 - Eddie Condon, jazz banjoist and guitarist, 67 *August 6 - Memphis Minnie, blues singer and guitarist, 76 *August 16 - Astra Desmond, operatic contralto, 80 *August 17 **Jean Barraqué, French classical composer, 45 **Paul Williams, baritone singer and co-founder of the Motown group, The Temptations, 34 (suicide by gunshot) *August 19 - Brew Moore, jazz saxophonist, 49 (fell downstairs) *September 1 - Graziella Pareto, operatic soprano, 84 *September 6 – Sir William Henry Harris, organist and composer, 90 *September 10 – Allan Gray, composer, 71 *September 11 - Martha Angelici, operatic soprano, 66 *September 16 – Víctor Jara, Chilean folk singer, 40 (murdered) *September 17 – Hugo Winterhalter, US conductor and arranger, 53 *September 19 – Gram Parsons, guitarist/vocalist, 26 (drug overdose) *September 20 **Jim Croce, 30, singer-songwriter (plane crash) **Ben Webster, jazz saxophonist, 64 *October 16 **Gene Krupa, drummer, 64 **Jorge Peña Hen, composer, 45 *October 22 – Pablo Casals, cellist, 95 *November 10 **Zeke Zettner (The Stooges), 25 (heroin overdose) **David "Stringbean" Akeman, country banjo player and comedian, 57 (murdered) *November 18 – Alois Hába, composer, 80 *November 23 - De De Pierce, jazz trumpeter, 69 *November 26 - Edith Mason, operatic soprano, 81 *November 27 – Frank Christian, jazz trumpeter, 85 *December 13 - Fanny Heldy, operatic soprano, 85 *December 20 – Bobby Darin, American singer and actor, 37 (heart failure) *December 31 – Emile Christian, jazz trombonist, 78 *''date unknown'' – Cäwdät Fäyzi, Tatar composer and folklorist Awards Grammy Awards *Grammy Awards of 1973 Country Music Association Awards Eurovision Song Contest *Eurovision Song Contest 1973 Category:1973 in music